


Shoplifters will be Prostituted

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: A local delinquent, bored, decides to get up to some of her usual shenanigans.However, her plans are derailed somewhat when what she thought was just a typo turns out to be a lot more accurate than she could have imagined.
Kudos: 17





	Shoplifters will be Prostituted

Jane was bored. All of her friends were busy, her boyfriend was out of town for the weekend visiting family, and she had already watched all of the interesting movies on Netflix. She had considered checkimg out a few of the less interesting ones, but eventually decided to just go shopping.

It wasn't actually that interesting, but it at least got her out of the house. Plus, her dad was always getting on her case that she should exercise more, and walking around the mall counted as exercise, right?

Anyway, that was how she found herself here, in a shop that she had never been in before. She had passed by it a few times, but it never really caught her attention before. But with no real goal in mind right now, she felt it was the perfect time to see what was up with it.

For the most part, it seemed like they just sold trinkets from foreign countries. At least, she assumed they were foreign, for all she knew they could've made them in fucking Arkansas or some shit, but the sign by the front counter certainly suggested that english wasn't the owner's first language.

"Shoplifters will be Prostituted" it read. Jane was actually kind of suprised that it was still up. This shop had been open for a few weeks at least, and somehow no one had pointed out that that wasn't right? Well, maybe it was just too awkward a conversation, she knew she definitely wasn't going to bring it up.

Just as she was about to call her losses and go somewhere else, she saw something that caught her eye. It was a little clay statue of a dragon, the exact mixture of shitty and cool that made her have to have it. She checked the price tag on it, 10 dollars, and reached for her...

Wait. That wasn't a ten. That was a one hundred. Fuck that shit.

She just slid the statue into her jacket pocket. In no universe would she, or anyone with a brain for that matter, pay a hundred fucking dollars for this piece of garbage. She was honestly doing the store a favor by stealing it. Maybe that way, the owner would learn how to properly price stuff.

With that settled, she decided to head home. Maybe she'd do some more shopping later, but it'd be bad if she got caught carrying stolen goods. She'd stash it first, then she'd figure the rest out from there.

The second she took a step over the threshold of the store, she fell to her knees, her eyes glazing over. Smiling, the man who was at the counter walked over to her, and retrieved the statue from her pocket.

"Think you can pull one over on me, huh? What's your name?"

"Jane Thompson." She said, in a monotone.

"Jane, huh?" He said, writing it down. "Did you see the sign? You know what we do to shoplifters?"

"Your sign is misspelled." She told him, and he laughed.

"You're not the first to tell me that." He replied, placing a collar on her neck. "You can pay for the statue with your body. Come back once you've made..." he looked at the tag. "Only a hundred? Shame, with your body I have no doubt you could've gotten a lot more than that."

With that, he walked back behind the counter, placing the statue on the paper with her name on it, next to several similar statues. Jane was allowed to move again, but the magic in her collar ensured that she would perform her duties. She was going to sell her body, but that didn't mean she was going to enjoy it.

In fact, as she drove home to change into her sluttiest outfit, she was kicking herself the whole time.

"Stupid fucking statue. I have to go suck dick just for a hunk of fucking clay." She wanted to just let him keep the thing at this point, but the collar wouldn't let her. She was going to go get fucked, she was going to give him all the money she got from it, and then she was going to have to stare at the damn statue everyday, always reminding her of what she had to do to get it.

When she got home, she sprinted to her room as fast as possible, and set about putting together an outfit that would convince as many random strangers to fuck her as possible. She settled on just a sweatshirt and bra, with no actual shirt underneath, combined with the smallest, tightest pair of shorts she owned to accentuate her ass.

With her outfit settled, she drove downtown to find some people who were willing to pay money to fuck a teenage girl. She decided to ask $10 for a blowjob, and $20 for a fuck. She had no idea how much prostitutes usually asked for, but she was pretty sure it was a lot more than that. Maybe if she got this done quickly, it would teach that asshole a lesson about how to price stuff.

Standing on a street corner trying to convince people to fuck her was a lot more boring than she thought it would be. Mostly because she was spending a lot of time doing that, and very little time actually getting fucked. It turns out, even if it was an absolute steal, there weren't actually that many people willing to pick up a whore.

Her first catch was some business man, probably older than her dad, who decided to get a blowjob from her. He stood next to her for a few seconds after she called out to him, befores silently slipping her a ten and leading her back to his car. She sucked his dick, definitely giving better head than the wife he was probably cheating on right now, and once he came, she smiled and waved at him as he drove off.

"That wasn't so bad." She noted, stashing her money in her car. "Nine more guys like that, and I'm golden."

Her next customer showed up much sooner than she had expected. She had only just returned to the streets when a huge, black man walked towards her. She put on her best sexy face and unzipped her sweatshirt to show off her cleavage, and set about making the sell.

"Hey baby. You look like you could use a friend. 20 bucks, and you can stick your big black cock in my tight pussy, and fuck me as hard as you want." She said, leaning forward to give him the best view of her tits.

He chuckled. "Fuck it. I've got time." He passed her a twenty, and she happily led him to her car.

She opened the door and leaned in to grab a condom, but apparently, he wasn't interested in waiting that long. As soon as she was bent over, he pulled down her shorts and began fucking her. She tried to protest, but she was too caught off guard by how good it felt.

She had heard that black cocks were usually bigger, and while she wasn't sure about how true that claim was, she certainly didn't have any evidence to the contrary. This was absolutely the biggest cock she had ever taken before, and as he absolutely pounded her with it, she began to regret telling him he could be as hard as he wanted. She breifly wondered if she'd be able to charge him extra if he actually injured her, when he hilted himself inside her again and her mind blanked out.

She must have passed out while he was fucking her, because next thing she knew, she was lying in the backseat of her car, with the doors locked, and a pussy full of semen. If she ever saw that guy again, she would have to thank him for not murdering and/or robbing her while she was passed out.

...It hadn't occured to her until just now how dangerous selling her body like this actually was. It would be super easy for someone to pay her, fuck her, and then slit her throat and get their money back. As that thought went through her head, she told her body to get dressed, start her car, drive home, and forget this whole statue business even happened, but instead, she got cleaned up, pulled her shorts back on, stowed her cash, and headed back out to the street.

Inside, she was screaming, but on the outside, she only turned up the charm, trying to sell her body to anyone who passed her on the street. She had no choice, she realized that now, and as soon as she resigned herself to her fate, she had control of herself again. 

So that was how it worked. As long as she was going to sell herself, she could do so however she pleased, but the moment she tried to resist, the collar took over. She got a burst of confidence from that realization, right up until she felt a hand grope her ass.

"Hey baby, what's a pretty thing like you doing out this late?" The man asked as he felt her up. She swallowed her disgust, and began the sell.

"30 dollars, and you'll get to find out." She replied, raising the price and pulling her shirt forward to show off her breasts.

"That's what I like to hear. Why don't you follow me. I've got a couple friends who'd love to meet you."

"If they've got cash, then I'd love to meet them too." She answered, following the man and hoping to god that she survived this encounter.

She had taken about two steps into the house the man led her to when she had about twelve different cocks shoved in her face.

"Easy, fellas." The original man said. "This fine woman will get to all of us eventually, but she is running a business here. Now, what did you say your rates were?"

"Normally, it's 20 for my mouth, or 30 for my pussy, but with so many willing customers, I suppose I can cut those numbers in half." Jane lied. She had seen big companies do shit like that all the time on the internet, raising prices so that they could claim the regular price was a "sale."

The words had barely left her mouth when a dick was shoved in it. Trusting that she would get payed, she began sucking to the best of her abilities, and did the same for the dicks that were placed in both of her hands. She hadn't thought about pricing for handjobs, but they probably wouldn't cum from her hands alone, so it probably didn't matter.

The same could not be said for the guy who pulled her shorts off and began fucking her. She was a bit too distracted to actively ride him, but he honestly didn't need the help. He was fucking her pretty hard, but not nearly as hard as the black man from earlier. That rough fucking prepared her for anything these guys could do to her.

Or so she thought, but then one of them slid inside her ass. She cried out around the dick she was sucking as some random stranger popped her anal cherry. She hadn't even considered someone doing that, her boyfriend had never done it, had never even brought up wanting to do it. Once she had calmed down, she figured she could just charge him for if he had fucked her pussy.

The man in her mouth came, so she swallowed his semen and moved to the dick in her left hand. As soon as she had, someone else took over that hand, and it occured to her that she had no idea how many people were here. She could easily be doing this all night. Although, as long as they payed, she didn't really have a problem with that.

As much as she enjoyed the sex, she only had so much stamina, and while she could easily go a few rounds with her boyfriend, this was just too much. Anytime a boy came, he was instantly replaced with another boy. Even when her pussy or ass was filled with semen, they didn't care, just mindlessly thrusting into the mess of jizz.

She lost count of how many guys fucked her anround the tenth new cock shoved down her throat. Not the tenth total, ten just counting ones that she had sucked off. It would make it annoying to try and make sure they all payed for it, not helped by some of them sliding bills into her socks like she was a stripper. She knew for sure that not all of them were doing that, almost as if they were trying to make it harder for her to keep track of them all. Whatever, so long as she had a hundred bucks on her by the time it was all over.

~~~~~~~~~~

She wasn't sure if she passed out from pleasure, or if the gangbang went on for so long that she actually just fell asleep. She just knew that when she woke up the next morning, she was lying on the couch, covered completely in semen, and with one of the boys still inside her.

She made sure she had the money, and then ran as fast as she could back to her car. She showed up first thing at 9, as soon as the mall opened. She drew stares as she walked through the mall, her sweatshirt unzipped, leaving her bra fully visible, and having just given her face a quick rinse, leaving all the semen that wasn't on her face untouched. 

She didn't care though, stomping into the antique shop and slamming all of the money she had made on the counter. Which hurt a little, as she had easily made over double the value of the statue. The man behind the counter counted it, and once he was satisfied, put it in the register and handed her the statue.

She took it, and stormed out without another word, ignoring whatever the man tried to say to her. She was done with him forever, never setting foot in this store ever again, and she was happy about it. She drove straight home, took a shower to finally wash the rest of the cum off of her body, put the statue on an empty shelf, and went to bed, completely naked.

Well, almost completely naked. If she had listened to the man, she would've known that wearing the magic slave collar for long periods of time could permanently alter her personality, and would've then been eager to have him remove it, which he would've done, satisfied that she had learned her lesson. 

But she didn't listen, and so she was still wearing that collar. It would work it's magic on her mind as she slept, and when she woke, she would have an innate craving for sex. She would satsify that craving by going out and selling her body once again. Even though she had hated it before, she would rationalize it by telling herself that she hated that she was selling her body, only to give someone else the profits. Now she was getting the sex and the money, she wouldn't have any problems with it.

The man knew that this would happen, but he knew that by the time he would be able to track Jane down, the damage would already be done. So he decided to just let it happen. After all, there were so many whores on the streets already, what was another one?

As a man in a hoodie fell to his knees at the entrance to his store, he mentally corrected himself. What was another two?

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a random screenshot on reddit.
> 
> If you're a prostitute reading this, and you think, "none of this is accurate," I should mention that I know nothing about how prostitutes work, and in my defense, neither does Jane, in universe.


End file.
